Fight
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: A new sun hunter trains with Quinlan.


**Note: I don't own The Strain but Vesuvius and Santorini are my characters I made up. I figured I'd post something since I haven't posted in a while. Just a short one shot, nothing special.**

* * *

The training room was dimly lit and filled with the sound of metal against metal. The noise had been echoing off the walls for a long while now.

"Jesus... How long have they been at it?" Gus asked Santorini.

"A good while now." She answered, "My sister has never lost a fight since she became a professional at this crap. Atticus taught her well."

"Quinlan is damn good too, bruh. I'm surprised she is still standing..." Gus shook his head, "He isn't taking it easy on her, either."

Quinlan had walked in and after making eye contact with Vesuvius, they took out their swords and started fighting each other. The born was surprised by how powerful and determined she was. It was very impressive seeing a female holding her own against him. She was definitely a worthy opponent.

 _'Keep fighting, little warrior.'_ A voice said in her head. He lunged forward, bringing the blade down where she quickly caught it before it could strike her. The orange haired woman barely dodged his uppercut from his free hand, a grunt escaping her lips.

'She's getting tired.' He noted, still full of energy, 'She is starting to stumble over her movements.'

But she was clearly not giving up.

Quinlan could hear a voice in her head, the one named Atticus who had trained her. From what he could see from her memories, he was strict in his lessons.

 _'I am not always going to be there to protect you. You need to learn this to survive, Suvi.'_ His words were loud, stern, but not unloving, _'I am not losing you so we will train until you are the perfect weapon.'_

Vesuvius dodged Quinlan's next attacks, catching his thrust. A kick to her chest, just hard enough to knock her back, caught her by surprise but she didn't fall. She was to tough for that. Her sister and Gus watched anxiously on the sidelines as the fight went on for another thirty minutes.

 _'Extend your arms, baby girl. You won't take anything down if you act like you're scared to attack.'_ Her teacher's voice filled her head again. _'Do not hesitate, your opponent won't.'_

Quinlan saw she was panting quietly after quick, countless attacks from his sword. He did not stop but she caught each one, surprising him yet again. They paused, staring each other down. He held his sword up to defend himself, sure she was going to attack once more...

Vesuvius fell to her hands and knees with an exhausted, moaned huff. Santorini gasped loud from where she stood with Gus, her hands flying over her mouth in horror, "B-but... She always wins!"

"Dios..." Gus shook his head, "She should have fallen way before now..."

Vesuvius was still on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She had always forced herself to keep going until she won but Quinlan was far more experienced, it seemed. She should have known better than to take on a hybrid.

A gloved hand was held out before her and she glanced at it. Atticus spoke through her head again, ' _You look up to no one, you hear me? You will not give anyone the satisfaction. The only person you look up to is the man you love.'_

Hesitantly, Vesuvius looked up at Quinlan. She was unaware he had heard her thoughts, seen her memories. Her hand slowly took his and he helped her to her feet, not breaking eye contact with her as he did so.

'God, please don't tell me I've fallen for someone who could give a fuck less about me...' She scolded herself and forced herself to look down at his hand that still held hers, 'This gorgeous creature deserves someone as beautiful as he is, anyway.'

He frowned at her thoughts, wanting to tell her just how beautiful she was but decided against it. He could not become romantically involved with someone, not again.

Her hand gently pulled away from his and she glanced back up to meet his gaze again before turning to walk out. Santorini pranced along behind her and Gus walked up to Quinlan, "I saw that look..."

"Your point, Augustine?"

"Spend more time with her between missions. Get to know her better. You two have a freaky connection. I'd go for it, man. Not many people would go for something that drinks blood and looks like Powder but it's clear she has the hots for you, Q."

Quinlan growled and sheathed his sword, "Just stop talking, boy."


End file.
